Shunsui's Investigation
|conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =*Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake recount recent events. *Nozomi Kujō goes missing once again, prompting a search effort. *Shunsui Kyōraku is taken into custody by Reigai-Suì-Fēng. |participants =*Captain Shunsui Kyōraku *Captain Jūshirō Ukitake *Ichigo Kurosaki *Kon *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Rukia Kuchiki *7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba *Akon *Reigai-Suì-Fēng }} is an event taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake's investigation into the incident, as well as the escape and subsequent search for Nozomi Kujō. Prelude Captain Kyōraku greets Captain Ukitake, who asks his fellow captain why he brought him here. Kyōraku reveals he has been unsettled by the recent incident, stating that it was advisable to meet under the cover of darkness. Ukitake asks whether it pertains to the imprisonment of Ichigo Kurosaki, to which Kyōraku nods in compliance. He states that this incident doesn't sit right with him. Ukitake states that he believes the events have been unfolding in a manner which makes it seem fabricated, Kyōraku agrees with his sentiment. Ukitake asks what their course of action will be, to which Kyōraku states that they need to look over the events within the incident.Bleach anime; Episode 321 The Gotei Recount, Dissension between the Captains They recall the Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto informing the other captains in assembly that both Captains Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi returned safely from the Dangai. He inquires of Mayuri, asking what transpired within the Dangai, to which the indignant captain steps forward. Mayuri comments that just thinking of it makes him shudder with disgust, proclaiming that Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki intercepted their passage within the Dangai. He explains that the Substitute was solely responsible for their imprisonment, stating that no punishment will be suitable. Kyōraku sighs, asking Kenpachi Zaraki whether he saw the same thing. Kenpachi states that he would never mistake Ichigo's Reiatsu, as Captain Retsu Unohana brings up the subject of Ichigo's Substitute Badge, stating that that is circumstantial evidence in Ichigo's involvement. Ukitake interjects, stating that it is too soon to be jumping to such conclusions. He comments that it is highly improbable that Ichigo would go to such lengths, as Unohana confirms that she shares his sentiments. She states that this is also the reason why he needs to be captured, so he can tell his side of the story. Mayuri interjects, stating that there is no doubt in his mind of Ichigo's incriminating behavior. He recalls that Ichigo was stationed in the Dangai during his battle against Sōsuke Aizen, whereupon no-one witnessed exactly what he was doing. Mayuri reiterates that he must be interrogated at all costs, to which Kyōraku calms him down. Yamamoto interrupts them, stating that Ichigo's actions must be taken into account. He tells the captains to send an advance squad to the Human World, in order to forcibly return Ichigo to Soul Society. Kyōraku comments that they cannot afford such a huge attempt to capture Ichigo alone, believing there is some ulterior motive behind their actions. He suddenly senses a sudden displacement in Reiatsu, as Ukitake notices it also. Kyōraku states that "they" are about to make their move. The Senkaimon in Seireitei opens abruptly, as the advance squad makes their way to the Human World. Nozomi's Disappearance Back in the Human World, Ichigo Kurosaki enters his room, telling Nozomi to go to sleep. However, she is nowhere to be found, as he hears a muffled cry emanating from the closet. Ichigo wonders what it is, realizing that it is Kon. He opens the closet, asking the bound lion plushie what is wrong. After Ichigo frees Kon from the bandages, he instantly denounces Nozomi. He informs Ichigo that she tied him up inexplicably, wondering where she could have gone. Ichigo realizes the implications of her escape, as Orihime Inoue runs throughout the streets, calling Nozomi's name. Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado also run in search for Nozomi, all four of them meeting up in the middle of an intersection. Ichigo asks whether they have found her, to which Orihime states that she hasn't. Sado explains that she could not have gotten far, but Uryū reiterates that she has somehow cloaked her Reiatsu, making her impossible to track. He wonders whether she truly is a Shinigami, as Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki arrive on the scene. He asks whether they have found her, to which Rukia states that they have not. Rukia explains to Ichigo that the other lieutenants are also engaging in the search, but states that they have an entire town to look over. Ichigo brings up Kon's observation, stating that Nozomi was searching through the town for something yesterday. Renji curses, informing them that the captains are deciding upon the next course of action, and that they cannot be running around searching at a time like this. Suddenly, they sense the opening of a Senkaimon, as Ichigo wonders what happened. Rukia informs him that a Senkaimon has opened, stating that she also registered the Reiatsu of several captains. Ichigo comments that this could not come at a worse time, as Uryū states that they should find Nozomi as soon as possible. He turns to Kon, but remembers that he left him behind at the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo comments that he cannot become a Shinigami, telling Rukia to handle things. She takes out her Gōkon Tekkō, promptly punching Ichigo's soul from his body. Ichigo then tells them to get moving. The Green Prison, Nozomi's Nightmare Meanwhile, Kagerōza Inaba makes his way through a prison, holding with him a lamp. He stops at a specific cell, containing a green-haired man. Inaba promptly opens the cell door, hastily approaching the imprisoned man. He rests his lamp onto the side table, removing his plastic glove. Inaba reaches towards the man, pulling his head up, whilst laughing maniacally. He comments that escape is a futility, as Nozomi runs away from Inaba, whose outstretched hand reaches out for her. Nozomi wakes up abruptly in a forest area, panting heavily. As she regains her senses, Nozomi senses a rustling sound emanating from a nearby bush. She turns in the direction of the noise, as Kon rushes out. Nozomi intercepts his movements, promptly kicking him in the face. Kon asks her what she is doing in a place like this, to which Nozomi asks how he was able to find her. Kon leaps down, stating that it was entirely due to his intuition. He asks Nozomi why she strives to be alone all the time, rapidly approaching her. However, Nozomi pins him down with a stick, commenting that it isn't his business to know. Suddenly, an enormous Reiatsu ripples throughout the area, as Nozomi states that the Reigai are trailing her. She proceeds to run away, as Kon tells her to wait. Akon's Uncertainty, The Dangai Prohibition Akon confirms to the two captains that this is a record of passages through the Dangai, explaining that he is prohibited to do so. He informs Kyōraku and Ukitake that they are not to let anyone see them, prompting Kyōraku to apologize. He explains that it was entirely due to Ukitake's negligence, stating that his fellow captain did not think to keep a record of his subordinates' passage through the Dangai. Ukitake is surprised at his statement, as Kyōraku comments that he could be in trouble if he doesn't report his findings. Ukitake stammers momentarily, before agreeing with Kyōraku's statement. Akon sighs, proclaiming that he will be reprimanded nevertheless if the two captains are found. Kyōraku apologizes again, stating that he will reward Akon for his troubles. Akon states that he will be waiting, but responds that he isn't hopeful that Kyōraku will fulfill his promise. Akon excuses himself, as Ukitake berates Kyōraku for shifting the blame onto him. Kyōraku laughs, stating that they should probably get started. As Akon searches the records, he comments that his findings are definitely odd. He wonders who from the 12th Division could have manipulated the records, as Inaba appears in the doorway. Inaba approaches Akon, who wonders why he is wearing such an unusual outfit. He towers over Akon, who asks what he is doing. Inaba smiles, as Kyōraku comments that the records do show obvious signs of amendments. Ukitake realizes that someone from the 12th Division is without a doubt responsible, as they are interrupted by 2nd division Captain Suì-Fēng and the Onmitsukidō. The Onmitsukidō proceed to surround them, as Suì-Fēng enters the fray. Aftermath Ukitake asks what business they have here, to which Suì-Fēng proclaims that Shunsui Kyōraku will be taken into custody. He asks on what terms will his custody be attributed to, to which Suì-Fēng explains that he is under suspicions of manipulating the Dangai's records, which surprises Ukitake. Kyōraku realizes that this is how their adversaries are going to act. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only